


Bonus Chapters: Life as it should be

by Inheat13



Series: Handsome barmen Alex [2]
Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inheat13/pseuds/Inheat13
Summary: Some scenes that aren't yet / will not make it in the story , but I enjoyed too much to delete .
Series: Handsome barmen Alex [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814551
Kudos: 9





	1. Creating an obsession

I’ve got powers , so do my mates, and they want to be superheros. Thats all good and well, but my power is the ability to fuck the powers out of other people. Literally, my cock needs to be inside them as I orgasm and take their powers away . So doing the superhero thing I spread the word that I can take powers from people , and will do so for free. And my superhero work began . The truly shocking part to me was that I found myself wining and dining the guys who came for my service, while the girls only came for a quick fuck to solve their problems. All the guys who came to me had such a hard time actually getting to the business of getting fucked to remove their powers. It usually required a minimum of a half hour discussion and the promise that I would be discrete ushering them in and out of my flat with no one the wiser . Before we started fucking I would warn them that there would be discomfort ,and that I would have to cum inside them. That part wasn’t strictly true as I have never tried it with a rubber, but they didn’t need to know. 

Regardless due to them being anal virgins, and my limited use of lube(lube costs money, and super heroing pays crap) they all cried, and squirmed, some even begged me to stop , but I would keep going until I got that flash of white light , and the most amazing feeling rippling out from my groin all over my body. I eventually did invest some money into restraints and gags after one to many close calls of guys fighting back or being too loud. As time went on I got a routine going to protect myself they would have to give themselves an enema in the bath. If they were small enough or willing enough I would have them bent over the bathtub . From this position I could reach deeper and cum before the powered orgasm came which felt like an ongoing climax tore through me, it left me wiped out for hours. 

There were a few who enjoyed me fucking their powers out of them. A few came before or on rare occasions with me .Most of those who did were straight or anal virgins at least, so there was still crying, squirming , bucking or flailing. But there was also sometimes moaning, and always muscle spasms that squeezed and stroked my cock so well it would make my eyes cross .It was like the ultimate compliment, fucking so well that I made a straight bloke like it. And afterward they were so embarrassed , because we both knew there was nothing special that happened on his end to make him cum, it was just my cock that did it. Knowing that was the most heady feeling I’d ever had, and it stuck with me growing in strength with every time it happened. I started a bit of a game while talking them into removing their powers ( I never talked them out of it anymore), to see if I could guess correctly whether or not I would make them cum. It became a new favorite past time of mine, I found myself looking forward to the power removal sessions with guys more than the girls. But even still I couldn’t stop thinking of Finn , lying below me still and pliant as I pounded away to a powered orgasm. I wanted that , but with him spasming around me like those guys did reluctantly .


	2. Making of a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series of evens leading up to Alex's master plan.

At this point I’ve about had it with the superhero bit. I would’ve been over it sooner, but the powered orgasms are amazing. If only I was getting paid real cash on top of them there would be nothing to complain about. To be honest even the sex is getting a bit old. The only thing that keeps me entertained anymore is a little game I play with the blokes who need my service ( the game is too hard with the birds). The name of the game is who will cum, its simple and easy . While chatting up the guy putting him at ease for the fucking about to occur I assess him to determine if he will cum during our session or not. There isn’t any one feature or behavior that gives it away its more of an overall vibe I get from them when we start chatting. And I continued on with this new game until I reached around 91% accuracy. The feeling of superiority at having made them cum, and guessed correctly made it my favorite pass time. Also the powered orgasms didn’t hurt. 

The first guy I made cum from my cock up his arse that I knew would, had the power to set anything in his field of vision on sight. Sounds cool but apparently it meant anything he saw instantly caught fire, his car, his dog, etc. It was rough on him , and he was flat broke. So he found me and plead his case, I let him pitch me knowing that as long as I could get my powered orgasm I was in. 

We head to the bedroom, and start to remove our clothes and he gets squeamish on me. At this point I am anticipating a powered orgasm . ‘Look you want your powers gone, this is what you have to do , so lets just get down to it.’ He pauses when I start speaking so as I talk I lead him to the bed and flip him onto his stomach. I reach for the lube coat my cock and his anus and push in knowing that if I wasn’t inside him soon I wouldn’t be getting my powered orgasm.  
I start fucking him keep distance from his back to try and deepen my thrusts. I am getting close, I can feel the beginnings of my orgasm nipping at me, warm sensation of pleasure building.   
He lets out a moan against his will feeling the pleasure of me hitting his prostate. ‘Stop I want to stop’ hearing his plea I consider pulling out until he starts spasming around my cock . Then I pick up the pace of my strokes driving his hips deep into my mattress, not to long after he cums around my cock . 

I cum soon after inside him, as I experience my powered orgasm he starts yelling and thrashing about almost ruining my high . So I pin him down to the mattress and , I grind cock in deeper inside him, remove and reinserts my semi-erect cock back into him quickly ( the guy lets out an indignant pained noise) ‘Who are you fooling you liked it, you’re sitting in the proof of it’. And I set a nice leisurely pace until I am completely limp, then I pull out of him having made my point. I slap his arse , as I get up heading to the bathroom ‘Best of luck mate’. 

Now with my powered gig, and new game I took on a bunch of male , and female clients , to the point where they all blurred together. Each orgasm was phenomenal but the bodies I used to get them were uninteresting, because they weren’t the ones I wanted to be fucking. Even still two fucks changed my entire life. 

The first was a bloke who literally explodes with rage thanks to the freak storm.   
‘Are you going to be able to stay calm while I fuck you?’ Its one of the only times I actually considered letting a powered bloke go before I get my powered orgasm from him.   
‘I’ve been seeing this psychiatrist, to learn some techniques to stay calm, and they work for a bit.’  
‘But have you ever had a cock up your arse before, cuz I’m not being funny but with mine even the ones that like it still hurt from it.’ I may be needing a powered orgasm , but I am not gonna die for one. 

‘I’ll be honest my psychiatrist stopped seeing me because of my explosions, but he referred me to this new guy He literally works miracles for people , all I need is to stop these explosions. All it will take is getting fucked by you, and a fucking fortune worth of therapy. And I’ll be able to get my life back- . Get my Jenny back. I think with a little alcohol , or a lot I should be alright , cuz I know what I’m getting.’

The whole time I am fucking him he talks, clenching his fist and hissing, but still he talks.   
He talks about finally being able to afford sessions with this psychiatrist who can work miracles. babbles that he must have powers, and surely a powered psychiatrist could cure his anger issues. This psychiatrist has cured schizophrenia , tourettes, you name it he has worked with it and cured it . All of his patients say the same thing its like there is another little person in their head stopping them from acting on the urge, even though the urge is still there. They all think its an echo of the psychiatrists voice. But its probably just a power. Because who the fuck can cure schizophrenia. It took me ages to cum because he kept chatting but eventually I did, kicked him out as soon as I finished. But I couldn’t stop thinking about what I could do if I had the power to control other people. 

.................................................................................................

I’m working another shitty shift at the bar, and then in walks Rudy. I give myself a few seconds to brace for impact. And Rudy doesn’t disappoint, he as is typical is making a bit of a spectacle of himself, as he blathers on and on about this new predicament he found himself in . At some point I tell him he needs to pack it in , and he turns to me with as serious a face as he can manage while he is three sheets. 

‘You know mate you’re not the only handsome bastard with powers I know. Seth s a great looking bloke, down right gorgeous and he has real power the power to deal powers , and he’s just back from Africa . So if you don’t want my company I’ll just go over to Seth’s place. Now that is a power I could use to get that mind manipulation . Then I could make Finn give me his ass whenever I liked. Only problem being Finn probably wouldn’t cum on my cock , when I was in him the first time even when he was conscious there wasn’t even a twitch from his hole. 

.................................................................................................

The second fuck that changed my life , came from a bloke with a strange power.   
This guy had no problem whipping his pants off for me . He wanted to give me a visual demonstration of what he has been suffering with since the storm. He stood in front of me and let his horse dick get hard . I had to admit I was fascinated by the thing it was massive when he was aroused, and he was apparently a randy lad who was constantly horny. Just the mention of sex and his horse cock would start to twitch . Just sitting and talking to him for a bit I started to understand the real reason he needed his new cock gone, he was hyper-sexed. I couldn’t help but see the irony that the solution to his problem was more sex. I decided a straightforward approach would work best with him, to avoid a horse sized mess. 

‘Look , some blokes piss themselves, others cum , but most make a mess with a human cock so I’m going to have to insist we do this in the bathroom’. Had him bent over the edge of the tub dick just inside. This bloke was a talker even as I was lining myself up he was nervously chattering away . He made an off comment that if this didn’t work he would have had to muster up an absurd amount of money to pay this plastic surgeon who has the ability to perform any body modifications he can think up.   
Alex ups the number of people who need his help removing their powers 

With this final power I could take care of loose ends, make a ton of money off of a power, and live my literal dream.

It was like the universe was hitting me over the head with the final piece to my plan, the last thing I would need to have my obsession, and a bonus if I played everything just right.

**Author's Note:**

> I will update tags as I go.


End file.
